As you wish
by Kufikiria
Summary: Recueil d'OS courts voire de drabbles d'environ 1000 mots ou moins. Basés sur des réécritures de passages de la saison 3, de scènes d'un potentiel futur à deux et/ou inspirées de ce qu'il va se passer en saison 4, etc. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fluffy (et de moments un peu trop clichés, il faut bien l'avouer).
1. Une danse

Épisode 3x22 : réinterprétation de la scène de la danse (OS écrit avant d'avoir vu l'épisode en question).

* * *

><p>La salle de réception était magnifique. Emma n'en avait jamais vu de telles de toute son existence. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à une véritable fête – elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis assez proches pour l'inviter à des anniversaires ou des mariages. Et surtout, elle n'avait jamais vécu dans ce monde qu'était celui des contes de fées, où tout était plus grand, plus merveilleux. C'est pourquoi, son bras accroché à celui de Killian, elle regardait les décorations qui ornaient le château de ce même regard d'excitation qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils voient la neige tomber pour la première fois.<p>

De son côté, le pirate, même s'il n'était pas vraiment habitué lui non plus à ce genre de cérémonies semblait bien moins impressionné que sa partenaire. Il gardait en tête que tous deux avaient une mission : faire en sorte que Snow et Charming tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre pour ne pas changer le futur, ce qui semblait mal parti puisqu'ils assistaient en ce même moment aux fiançailles du jeune homme avec la princesse Abigail. Cependant, lorsque son regard croisa celui de la sauveuse, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'innocence qui se dégageait de celle-ci en cet instant. Elle semblait si différente, bien plus joyeuse que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Storybrooke et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que cela. Il décida donc de se détendre lui aussi et profiter de cette soirée en compagnie de sa bien-aimée, qui serait peut-être l'une des dernières si celle-ci décidait réellement de retourner à New-York une fois rentrés.

Après avoir salué le roi Midas, ils vinrent se placer sur la piste de danse, voulant ainsi se fondre dans la masse. Une douce musique commença alors et d'un geste hésitant, Killian se rapprocha d'Emma, la prenant par la taille de sa main valide et la laissant lui attraper son crochet qu'il avait caché sous un gant noir. Ils se mouvèrent alors au rythme de la mélodie, leurs yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre.

_Sur la musique, on va on vient, _

_On s'éloigne et on revient,_

_Puis tu t'élances et je te tiens_

_Je te retiens du bout des doigts_

_Pour te ramener contre moi._

Au fur à et mesure que les minutes passaient, Hook se détendit et se laissa aller, voyant que sa partenaire semblait apprécier cette danse. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée depuis leur entrée dans le château. Au contraire, il s'élargissait à chaque pas. Alors qu'au départ, ils se trouvaient à une distance plutôt raisonnable l'un de l'autre, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps. Killian, qui malgré son passé de pirate savait comment faire valser une jeune femme, s'amusait à guider Emma, la faisant tourner dans tous les sens, la repoussant pour finir par mieux se rapprocher d'elle sous les rires de cette dernière qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir durant cette fête. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, elle se sentait bien, presque à sa place. Elle commençait même à se dire que la vie de princesse pourrait lui plaire avec le temps, finalement. Tous deux continuèrent donc à danser au milieu des autres couples pendant de longues minutes, sans même sentir la fatigue monter en eux tant ils prenaient plaisir à le faire.

_Sur la musique, on va on vient,_

_Corps contre corps, main dans la main,_

_Plus rien n'existe, plus rien de rien_

_Quand je te tiens du bout des doigts_

_Pour te ramener contre moi._

Ils étaient tellement perdus dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils semblaient tant en harmonie l'un avec l'autre que quelques couples s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, l'air envieux. Leurs corps se touchaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Pas une seconde leur regard ne se quittait pour se poser ailleurs. Ils paraissaient comme enfermés dans leur propre bulle, personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Leur sourire illuminait leur visage au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la danse. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis le début et n'en ressentaient pas le besoin : après tout, ils s'étaient toujours mieux compris sans rien se dire, par de simples regards. Peu à peu leur front vint se rencontrer et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, s'arrêtant même dans leurs mouvements, comme si le temps venait de se figer. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre dans leur poitrine au contact de la peau de l'autre et à la sensation de leur souffle dans leur cou. D'un commun accord visuel, ils se rapprochèrent encore davantage. Mais, alors que leur bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, que leurs yeux commençaient à se fermer pour apprécier encore plus le baiser qui allait suivre, les portes du château s'ouvrirent en un fracas, faisant d'un coup taire tout le monde et des gardes se mirent à hurler en pointant de leur épée Killian et Emma :

« _Attrapez-moi ces deux imposteurs, ils n'ont rien à faire ici !_ »

* * *

><p>Les paroles utilisées sont celles de la chanson <em>Infirmière<em>, de Fauve.


	2. Un soir d'été

En cette douce soirée d'été, Killian et Emma avaient décidé d'aller regarder le Soleil se coucher sur la plage de Storybrooke. Même s'il s'habituait plutôt bien à sa nouvelle vie, le pirate avait parfois besoin de se ressourcer au bord de la mer et les deux amoureux en profitaient donc pour faire des pique-niques romantiques à la belle étoile. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient en cet instant tous deux assis sur une couverture, la tête de la jeune femme posée dans le creux de l'épaule de Hook et ce dernier enserrant sa taille de son bras valide. Ils ne parlaient pas, n'en avaient pas besoin, profitant simplement du silence apaisant qui les entourait, seulement brisé par le bruit des vagues venant s'écraser sur la côte et le cri des oiseaux qui survolaient la ville. Peu à peu la nuit se mit à tomber et les astres apparurent un à un dans le ciel. Emma sentit alors son compagnon lever la tête pour les contempler et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur retour de la Forêt Enchantée sortit de sa bouche sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte :

"_Est-ce qu'il te manque ?_

– _Qui ?_ répondit le capitaine tout en tournant son regard vers elle, l'air confus.

– _Ton bateau._"

Killian attrapa la main de sa blonde tout en la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui sourit :

"_Quelques fois, oui._" Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement à l'entente de cette confession. "_Mais dans ces moments, je me rappelle que si je ne l'avais pas échangé je ne t'aurais très certainement jamais retrouvée. Et le manque du Jolly Roger n'est rien comparé au manque de toi._"

Emma resta sans voix quelques secondes, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, son cœur se serrant encore plus fort, mais de bonheur cette fois. Elle voulait répondre quelque chose, lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point il l'avait aidée, à quel point il avait changé sa vie mais aucun mot ne voulait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de s'approcher doucement de lui, collant son front à celui de son partenaire, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas une seule seconde, leurs mains se perdant dans les cheveux de l'autre et leur souffle venant caresser le visage de chacun. Après quelques secondes, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Killian, l'embrassant passionnément, voulant à travers ce baiser lui faire passer tous ces sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à exprimer.

Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à discuter ou à simplement regarder le paysage face à eux, profitant de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés. Lorsque l'air commença à se refroidir à cause du vent de bord de mer et qu'Emma se mit à frissonner, c'est tout naturellement que le pirate lui passa sa veste autour des épaules et qu'elle lui sourit en retour. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'occupe ainsi d'elle mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel et ils n'eurent besoin d'échanger qu'un seul regard pour comprendre qu'ils avaient fait le même vœu : celui de ne jamais être séparés à nouveau. Finalement, la Sauveuse finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son bien-aimé qui la porta jusqu'à l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté quelques temps auparavant avec l'aide d'Henry, à quelques pas de la plage. Il la déposa délicatement dans leur lit, prenant d'abord soin de la déshabiller pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée par ses vêtements puis vint la rejoindre sous les couvertures, continuant à la contempler. Il aimait tant l'observer dormir, elle semblait si sereine, si innocente, bien différente de la Emma au cœur brisé qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt et dont il était tombé amoureux. Et c'est le soir, tard dans la nuit, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle était profondément endormie qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille un doux "_je t'aime_" et qu'elle se mit subitement à sourire dans son sommeil. Elle l'aimait, elle aussi. Oh que oui…


	3. Révélation

Hook et Emma se trouvaient dans le nouvel appartement de cette dernière, assis sur le canapé, s'embrassant sans se lâcher des lèvres une seconde sauf pour respirer, un grand sourire barrant leurs deux visages. Aucun d'eux ne réalisait encore bien ce qu'il se passait entre eux depuis leur retour à Storybrooke suite à leur aventure dans le passé mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'essayer de simplement profiter de l'instant présent sans se poser trop de questions. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, ils se sentaient réellement heureux, c'est pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas laisser passer ce répit qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps et que la vie leur offrait enfin. Cependant, puisqu'ils se considéraient comme un couple seulement depuis quelques jours, ils avaient décidé pour le moment de garder leur histoire secrète auprès des autres habitants, d'autant plus qu'une nouvelle menace pesait sur la ville et qu'ils devaient donc se concentrer en premier lieu sur la sûreté de celle-ci.

Alors que tous deux se perdaient dans le regard de son partenaire, gardant le silence pour ne pas briser cette intimité qui s'était installée entre eux, le pirate s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de sa bien aimée, bien trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à conquérir le cœur de celle qu'il aime. Mais, même si Emma était bien logée et aurait aimé passé le restant de ses jours entre ses bras, elle tenta de le repousser quelque peu sous les gémissements d'insatisfaction de son compagnon.

« _Killian… Il faut que tu partes, Henry ne va pas tarder à arriver, je n'aimerais pas qu'il nous voie, pas maintenant… _réussit-t-elle à s'expliquer entre deux baisers. »

Même s'il avait très envie que tout le monde soit au courant du bonheur qu'il était en train de vivre et se rendent compte de l'amour qu'il portait pour elle, Hook se résigna et, après l'avoir embrassée tendrement sur le haut de son front, il se détacha de la jeune femme pour se diriger jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avec un grand sourire, il chuchota un « _à plus tard, love_ » avant de s'en aller.

Henry rentra à l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Sa mère se trouvait toujours assise sur le canapé, l'air rêveur et ce même rictus qui illuminait son visage et ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était de retour chez elle, entourée de sa famille. Le jeune garçon vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle après s'être servi un verre de jus d'orange et c'est alors qu'elle lui demanda :

« _Comment s'est passé cette journée chez Regina ? Est-ce qu'elle va… mieux ?_

– _Pas vraiment, non,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout ce qui lui arrive, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Et puis… elle est tellement dévastée, elle ne croit plus en rien. J'essaie de la rassurer, mais c'est difficile, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle ne croit plus au bonheur. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander si je pouvais passer quelques jours de plus chez elle, pour l'instant ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser seule dans cet état. Et puis, comme ça, tu ne seras pas obligée de t'inquiéter de mon retour lorsque tu invites Hook à la maison._

– _Pardon ?!_ »

Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression surprise de sa mère en entendant ses derniers mots. Elle était bien naïve de croire que personne n'avait vu leur rapprochement, ni le sourire qui se dessinait constamment sur ses lèvres dès lors qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision ou que quelqu'un évoquait son nom. De plus, il venait de croiser ce dernier dans les escaliers en remontant chez lui. Afin de rassurer Emma, il ajouta :

« _Tout le monde est au courant, tu sais. Il y en a même beaucoup qui se demandaient quand enfin tu allais lui laisser sa chance. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, en tout cas, que tu aies trouvé le bonheur à nouveau, que tu sois allée de l'avant. Et puis, je l'aime bien, Killian, il est drôle et je suis certain qu'il est sincère avec toi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur Maman, et je suis sûre qu'il peut t'en donner._ »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme, des larmes de joie. Elle avait toujours eu peur de la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Henry en apprenant sa relation avec Hook, peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas, qu'il trouve qu'elle ait trop vite oublié son père. Savoir qu'il était d'accord pour que le pirate fasse partie de leur famille lui donnait du baume au cœur. Elle ne répondit donc rien, prenant simplement son fils entre ses bras qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se détacha ensuite de leur étreinte, partit chercher quelques affaires et retourna chez Regina dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées du mieux possible.

Alors que la sauveuse s'apprêtait à appeler Killian pour l'inviter à dîner chez elle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui et, sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit, il demanda :

« _Henry est venu me chercher et m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

Emma sourit, émue par le geste de son fils et se contenta seulement d'attraper le pirate par le col de sa veste et fit se joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux.


	4. Dernière danse

Et si finalement, ce n'est pas Killian mais Neal qu'Emma avait choisi ? Voici venu le temps de leurs adieux. (Écrit avant le début de la saison 3B.)

* * *

><p>Tout le monde au château s'amusait et souriait en ce jour de fête. Tout le monde paraissait heureux pour la célébration du mariage entre les futurs Roi et Reine de la Forêt enchantée : Emma Swan et Neal <em>Baelfire<em> Cassidy venaient de sceller leur union devant le Royaume entier. La musique résonnait dans l'enceinte du palais et tout le monde prenait part au bal. Du moins, _presque_ tout le monde.

En retrait par rapport aux autres convives, Hook buvait son éternel rhum. Il voulait se saouler pour oublier. Pour _l'_oublier. Après tout, comme lui avait si bien fait remarquer Peter Pan quelques mois plus tôt, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pirate à une main avec un sérieux problème d'alcool. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu, encore moins pourquoi il avait été invité. Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'elle ne change d'avis en le voyant. Peut-être avait-il pensé que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas. Les fins heureuses, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il n'était pas un héros, après tout.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour s'en aller et ne plus faire face à cette triste réalité, il restait immobile et ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur Emma, si belle dans sa grande robe blanche, qui virevoltait au milieu des invités, ses pas guidés par son jeune mari, illuminant la salle entière rien que par son sourire. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir grandi dans un tel monde, elle avait quand même tout d'une princesse. Et il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il ne serait jamais son prince.

Alors qu'il avait essayé de ne pas se faire remarquer durant toute la cérémonie, tout à coup le regard de la jeune femme croisa le sien, et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, le saluant d'un signe de la main, visiblement heureuse de le voir. Elle profita du fait que Belle lui empreinte son amoureux le temps d'une danse pour rejoindre le pirate et l'inviter à prendre part à la fête. Elle savait à quel point tout ceci devait être difficile à vivre pour lui, c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Maintenant qu'elle avait la sienne, elle s'était promis d'aider Hook à tourner la page et trouver sa fin heureuse, lui aussi. Elle lui devait bien cela, après tout ce qu'il avait pu sacrifier pour elle.

« _Clochette te lance des regards insistants depuis tout à l'heure, tu devrais l'inviter à danser !_ lança directement Emma sans prendre le temps de saluer son interlocuteur.

– _Je ne pense pas que faire semblant de m'intéresser à quelqu'un puisse m'aider de quelconque manière, love. Félicitations pour ton mariage, cela dit. Cette robe te va à merveille._

– _Je… merci._ »

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent sans ajouter un mot, leurs yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre. La blonde était consciente qu'elle avait fait une erreur en laissant croire à Hook à une possible histoire entre eux, mais elle voulait à présent se racheter. Elle savait pourtant à quel point il était difficile de réparer un cœur brisé par amour… Le silence devint de plus en plus pesant, jusqu'à ce que sans prévenir Hook ouvre la bouche et surprenne Emma par ses mots :

« _Pourrais-tu m'accorder cette danse, my lady ? Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien. Juste être avec toi une dernière fois. Puis je m'en irai, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Tu retourneras aux côtés de ton mari, vous aurez beaucoup de beaux enfants et tu profiteras de cette famille dont tu as tant rêvé et que tu n'as jamais pu avoir jusqu'à présent._

– _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviendras ?_

– _Je ne sais pas. Je retournai sur mon bateau. J'irai découvrir de nouveaux mondes. Comme avant. Une vie de pirate._

– _Je ne veux pas que tu partes, on a besoin de toi ici. J'ai besoin de toi,_ avoua Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

– _Alors accepte cette danse, je t'en supplie,_ rétorqua simplement Hook. »

Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra vivement entre ses doigts par peur qu'il ne s'enfuie. Une nouvelle musique retentit, et c'est alors que tous deux, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, prirent place au milieu de la piste de danse, suivant les pas de l'autre en parfaite harmonie, comme s'ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude. Les paroles de la chanson ne purent que résonner à travers les oreilles du capitaine du Jolly Roger tant elles reflétaient parfaitement sa situation actuelle.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps, effleuré cent fois sont visage,_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes._

_J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes, parfois je les dessine encore._

_**Elle fait partie de moi.**_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse, avant l'ombre et l'indifférence._

_Un vertige puis le silence, je veux juste une dernière danse._

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais ce n'est pas de ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau, c'est une douleur qui se garde,_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal._

_Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard, dans son regard_

_On peut s'apercevoir qu'elle se prépare au long voyage._

_Je peux mourir demain mais ça ne change rien, j'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme, c'est même trop pour un seul homme._

_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire, il fallait seulement qu'elle respire._

_**Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie.**_

Alors que les dernières notes de la musique retentirent, Hook s'arrêta, embrassa la main de sa partenaire et la rapprocha de lui pour finalement lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille afin que seule elle puisse l'entendre :

« _Il n'y a pas un jour qui passera sans que je ne pense à toi. Je… je t'aime, Swan._ »

Sur ces mots, il se détacha de leur étreinte et sans un regard en arrière quitta le château, laissant ainsi la femme qu'il aime seule avec ses larmes au milieu de la salle.

* * *

><p>Les paroles utilisées sont celles de <em>Dernière danse<em>, de Kyo.


	5. Happy Father's Day!

"_Papa, Papa, réveille-toi, Papa !_"

Killian sentit un poids sur son ventre et des cris le sortir de son précieux sommeil. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il regarda le réveil à ses côtés et crut se rendormir dès lors qu'il vit s'y afficher huit heures. Habituellement, il n'était pas un lève-tard mais après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, à boire des bières avec David, Robin et Will devant ce que les personnes de ce monde appelaient un match de football et semblaient tant apprécier, il aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps dans son lit en ce dimanche matin. Et avec Emma, surtout. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait plus être à ses côtés et que leur fils l'avait remplacée, sautant partout autour de lui, le priant gentiment de se lever. Devant son regard suppliant, il ne put résister et s'exécuta, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre quand son garçon lui barra le passage.

"_Il faut que tu mettes ça sur tes yeux, c'est une surprise._"

L'enfant lui tendit un bandeau que le pirate plaça docilement sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises, mais lorsque cela venait de la part de son fils, il était prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde possibles. Liam lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon où il put enfin enlever le morceau de tissu. Devant lui se trouvait sur la table le petit déjeuner préféré de Killian et tout était décoré dans la pièce de façon à ce que l'on ait l'impression d'être dans un bateau. Le cœur du capitaine se serra quelque peu et un sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à genoux pour que sa tête soit au niveau de celle de son fils et, tout en lui attrapant doucement le bras pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, sous le regard bienveillant d'Emma qui contemplait la scène avec bonheur, il s'exclama :

"_Merci mon garçon, c'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais._

– _Mais attends, ce n'est pas fini ! Dépêche-toi de manger, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi !_ répliqua le garçon, tout excité."

Hook lança un regard à sa bien-aimée qui lui répondit d'un hochement d'épaules, son rictus amusé trahissant immédiatement sa complicité dans l'affaire. Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'obéir et de prendre son petit déjeuner en famille. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, l'enfant pressa ses parents pour qu'ils s'habillent afin de sortir au plus vite de l'appartement – Killian en conclut donc que la surprise se trouvait quelque part dehors. A nouveau le bandeau vint se retrouver sur ses yeux, et à nouveau il fut guidé à travers les rues par Liam et Emma. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et la lumière du jour lui apparut enfin. Il reconnut immédiatement le port – après tout, il y avait passé le plus clair de son temps à son arrivée à Storybrooke – et commença à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la nature du cadeau de son fils. Il n'allait de toute manière pas tarder à le découvrir. Liam l'amena jusqu'à plusieurs bateaux amarrés et lui en montra un recouvert par une bâche. Il la souleva et put découvrir une magnifique petite barque peinte aux couleurs du Jolly Roger et dont il était marqué en rouge sur la coque "Rolly Joger". Killian ne put s'empêcher de rire en lançant un regard à Emma, qui lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés coincés dans la Forêt Enchantée quelques années auparavant. Les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus en ce monde s'approchèrent de lui et, les larmes perlant au creux de ses irises au couleur de l'océan, touché par le magnifique cadeau que venaient de lui faire son fils et la femme qu'il aime, il les prit dans ses bras, ne cessant de les remercier. L'enfant se détacha de son étreinte pour lui expliquer :

"_Tonton Marco et Pinnochio nous ont aidé à construire ce bateau… Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le Jolly Roger, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même et qu'on pourra partir tous les trois vivre plein d'aventures de pirates et d'épées ! Bonne fête Papa, tu es le meilleur de tous les Papas, je t'aime._

– _Oh, Liam… Il est encore plus beau que le Jolly Roger, tu peux en être certain ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon garçon, tu es le meilleur de tous les garçons._"

Killian déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils avant de prendre Emma par la taille pour l'embrasser à son tour puis leur proposa une petite balade en mer pour essayer le Rolly Joger. Bien entendu, enthousiasmé par l'idée, le jeune Jones accepta immédiatement et sauta directement dans la barque sans même attendre la réponse de sa mère, ce qui fit rire ses parents pendant qu'ils prenaient à leur tour place dans le bateau, _leur_ bateau.


	6. Kiss me

Écrit après le 3x19. (Oui bon pour le début je crois que j'ai revu trop souvent la bataille de Poudlard... :'))

* * *

><p>Ils avaient gagné. Zelena avait été vaincue. Malgré la fatigue qui se faisait ressentir dans chacun de leur corps suite à la bataille acharnée qu'ils venaient de mener, tous les habitants de Storybrooke arboraient sur leur visage un sourire empli de joie et de soulagement. Au beau milieu de la nuit, chacun prenait dans ses bras les êtres qu'ils avaient eu peur de perdre au combat. Tous venaient ensuite féliciter Emma, qui les avait débarrassé de la terrible sorcière. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de se montrer réjouie, même si elle semblait ailleurs, perdue, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux qui manquerait à la fête. Cette sensation de solitude ne put que s'accentuer lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule face à ses parents et Regina et Robin Hood qui profitaient enfin pleinement de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autres. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit. Et qu'elle décida qu'il était aussi temps pour elle d'avoir son happy ending.<p>

C'est pourquoi lentement, sans faire du bruit, elle quitta sa famille pour rejoindre le port. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la blonde monta dans le bateau qui servait de maison au Capitaine Hook et frappa doucement contre la porte de sa cale, espérant du plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne soit pas endormi ou, tout simplement, qu'il ne soit pas là. Alors qu'aucun bruit ni mouvement ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté, elle commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'enfin des pas résonnèrent et firent grincer le plancher de bois. Emma se retourna donc à nouveau devant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un pirate à la mine attristée qui s'illumina dès lors que son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme.

« _Swan…_ murmura-t-il, surpris de la voir face à lui alors qu'il l'imaginait célébrant leur victoire avec tous ses amis. »

Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit, ses yeux fixant depuis le départ avec envie les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Elle se laissa donc aller à sa pulsion et attrapa le capitaine par le col, laissant leur bouche se rencontrer en un baiser passionné. D'abord étonné par ce geste qu'il avait pourtant attendu depuis si longtemps, Hook ne tarda pas à y répondre, rapprochant la blonde du plus qu'il pouvait contre son corps. Elle le poussa alors quelque peu sans jamais se détacher de lui, l'intimant à la faire rentrer dans sa chambre tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux avec soin avant de l'attirer jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsque Hook se réveilla, il sentit une présence à ses côtés, une tête posée sur son épaule l'empêchant de bouger comme il le souhaitait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rappeler de la soirée de la veille, un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres à chaque instant. Cependant, il appréhendait le réveil de sa belle : après tout, juste avant le combat avec la Wicked Witch, Emma lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce soudain changement de comportement de sa part. Alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ses sombres pensées, la masse blonde se mit à bouger et peu à peu la jeune femme quitta les bras de Morphée. Elle sembla d'abord surprise et perdue, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant que son regard ne se pose sur celui du pirate, ce qui lui fit reprendre complètement ses esprits. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'homme face à elle c'est pourquoi, tout sourire, il la salua :<p>

« _Bonjour, love. Bien dormi ? Il est vrai que mon humble couche n'a pas l'allure d'un lit de princesse, mais ma présence a dû suffire à te faire faire de jolis rêves, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Tais-toi, Hook,_ répondit-elle tout en essayant de ne pas sourire suite à cette remarque, _ce n'est pas le moment. Je… je suis désolée._

– _Et pourquoi donc te sens-tu désolée ? Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que nous avons tous deux particulièrement apprécié cette nuit, surtout toi, à en croire tes gémissements…_ »

Voir le visage de la sauveuse tourner au rouge le fit particulièrement rire, et il profita de cet instant de faiblesse de la part d'Emma pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille tout en lui caressant doucement la joue. Cette dernière, dont un frisson la parcourut au contact de la main de l'homme contre son visage, prit une grande inspiration et lui déclara :

« _Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je ne le pensais pas, je l'ai prononcé sous le coup de la colère. Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais pour nous aider, ma famille et moi. Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissante à ce sujet. Tu as su me prouver que je pouvais compter sur toi. Que je pouvais te faire confiance. Et j'ai bien vu à quel point te prétendre le contraire a pu te blesser. C'est pour cela que je voulais m'excuser._

– _Chère princesse, tu apprendras qu'il est impossible de s'excuser soi-même._ »

Emma resta d'abord bouche bée devant la remarque du pirate, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre. S'il lui pardonnait ou non. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à rire de bon cœur qu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui en avait certainement jamais voulu. Qu'il comprenait très bien tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et que malgré tout, il ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir et la laisser seule avec ses problèmes. Au contraire. Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, un simple sourire barrant leur visage avant que tous deux ne se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent tendrement. Zelena avait au moins servi à une chose : faire comprendre à Emma que l'happy ending donc elle rêvait tant se trouvait finalement à ses côtés depuis quelques temps déjà. Et cette fois, elle n'allait certainement pas passer à côté.


	7. Surprise

« _J'ai une surprise pour toi. Ferme les yeux, et ne les rouvre que lorsque je te le dis, d'accord ?_ »

Killian était arrivé sans prévenir à l'appartement d'Emma un soir où il savait que son fils dormait chez son autre mère. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de dire bonjour à sa bien-aimée que déjà, il l'avait prise par la main, la forçant à sortir de chez elle et l'intimant à le suivre sans poser de questions. Durant tout le trajet, elle tenta de savoir ce que lui préparait le pirate, en vain. Il s'était donné tant de mal, aidé par Henry et David, pour lui faire cette surprise que pour rien au monde il ne la lui aurait dévoilée. Elle dut donc attendre patiemment qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à destination, s'obligeant à garder les yeux fermés malgré sa curiosité piquée au vif : rien qu'au son de sa voix, elle pouvait sentir le sourire qui ornait le visage de Hook en ce même instant et elle ne voulait rien gâcher de ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Ils traversèrent la ville entière et arrivèrent jusqu'à un bateau sur lequel il la fit monter doucement. Ils naviguèrent ainsi une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter, enfin à destination. Killian demanda à la blonde de patienter un moment avant de la rejoindre, se positionnant derrière elle, entourant ses hanches de ses bras. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de sa partenaire et, son souffle se perdant dans ses cheveux, murmura :

« _Nous voilà arrivés, princesse. Tu peux regarder, maintenant._ »

Doucement, Emma ouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se présentait à elle : une couverture était déposée sur le sable chaud de cette île déserte sur laquelle se trouvaient des bougies ainsi qu'un pique-nique pour deux. Elle n'avait jamais été très romantique mais elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort et ses yeux se remplir de larmes de joies devant tous les efforts qu'avait dû faire le pirate pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se retourna donc vers ce dernier, un sourire sincère illuminant son visage et l'embrassa passionnément sans cesser de le remercier entre deux baisers. Heureux de voir que sa surprise lui plaisait, Hook la porta telle la princesse qu'elle était jusqu'à la couverture et la déposa tendrement dessus tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ils passèrent le dîner à parler de tout et de rien, ne se lâchant pas une seconde des yeux ni sans jamais perdre le sourire qui barrait chacun de leur visage, ce dernier ne les quittant que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient séparés. Une fois le repas terminé, Emma se rapprocha un peu plus de Hook, prenant sa main valide dans la sienne, et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appartement :

« _Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ceci pour moi ?_

– _Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement._ »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme une évidence. Bien sûr, la jeune femme savait qu'il l'aimait, il le lui avait démontré à de nombreuses reprises même lorsque cette dernière ne cherchait qu'à le repousser. Cependant, l'entendre dire était une toute autre chose et elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et son cœur se serrer face à ces mots. Elle s'était tellement persuadé que plus jamais elle ne ferait confiance à un homme, à personne, qu'elle ne trouverait finalement pas la fin heureuse dont elle rêvait tant qu'elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer à tout le bonheur que pouvait lui procurer le pirate. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite, ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi dire, avant de décider qu'il était temps qu'elle aussi fasse des efforts, montre à Killian qu'elle tenait à lui plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. C'est pourquoi elle réduisit encore la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement collés et, ses lèvres posées sur celles de son partenaire, elle murmura une phrase qu'elle avait cru ne jamais réutiliser pour personne :

« _Je crois que je t'aime aussi…_ »

En même temps que ses mots sortaient finalement plus naturellement de sa bouche que ce qu'elle n'avait cru, elle put sentir le sourire de Hook s'agrandir petit à petit. Ils restèrent alors tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser, seuls au monde, loin de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer au cours de ces dernières années et proches du bonheur dont ils avaient tout deux tant rêvé.


	8. Deuil

Écrit avant d'avoir vu le 3x15.

* * *

><p>« <em>Je suis tellement désolée, Neal. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te sauver. Je sais qu'au Pays Imaginaire, je t'ai avoué que j'aurais préféré que tu sois mort lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais finalement toujours en vie. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé. Je te promets que je te vengerai. Quelque soit le prix à payer…<em> »

Assise devant la tombe de son premier amour, Emma pleurait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Neal. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de le retrouver que cette chienne de vie lui avait à nouveau repris. Pour la troisième fois. Et elle en était à présent sûre, c'était la dernière. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait dans son dos. Elle ne se retourna que lorsque la personne se trouva à quelques mètres d'elle, et essuya rapidement ses larmes lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Sans prendre la peine de se lever, elle murmura :

« _Hook…_

– _Je… excuse-moi,_ commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. _Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Je voulais me recueillir sur la tombe de Bael– Neal, mais si tu veux rester seule un moment, je peux m'en aller. Je repasserai plus tard._ »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, certain de la réponse qu'allait lui fournir Emma, il fut coupé dans son élan par un presque inaudible « _non reste s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi_ » entre deux sanglots. Il parcourut donc les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux de sa main valide pour la calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi, assis au beau milieu de la forêt, sans aucun bruit autour d'eux, pendant de longues minutes. Attristé par la vision de la femme qu'il aime dans un tel état, Hook cherchait ses mots pour la réconforter, en vain. Il prit quelques gorgées de rhum pour se donner du courage, et alors qu'il allait ranger la bouteille, il sentit une main agripper son bras. Il lança un regard étonné à Emma qui ne lui répondit rien, se contentant d'attraper la fiole et de boire d'une traite le liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« _Je ne pense pas que se saouler soit une bonne idée, tu sais,_ tenta calmement de la prévenir le pirate.

– _Et c'est toi, avec ton problème d'alcool, qui ose me faire une telle remarque ? Je sais très bien que boire ne le fera pas revenir. Mais au moins, pendant quelques heures, peut-être pourrais-je oublier ma peine._ »

Hook ne sut quoi répondre, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait et le rangea précieusement pour que la jeune femme ne le retrouve pas. Cette dernière ne cessait de fixer son ami dans les yeux, ce qui le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation, elle finit par demander :

« _Est-ce que tu crois que nous aussi aurons enfin droit à notre fin heureuse, après tout ce temps ?_

– _Je… J'ai déjà trouvé ma fin heureuse en te rencontrant, Swan. Mais je suis certain que toi aussi, tu finiras par trouver la tienne. Je ferai tout pour que tu y arrives. Je te le promets._ »

La blonde regarda quelques instants le pirate d'un air ahuri, avant de lui sourire. Le rhum commençait à lui monter à la tête, et elle ne savait plus bien où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle faisait. C'est pourquoi, naturellement, elle s'approcha de Hook, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant du chuchoter un simple « _merci_ » à son oreille. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer et, lorsqu'il reprit tout à fait ses esprits, il voulut répondre quelque chose mais se rendit compte qu'Emma venait de sombrer dans le sommeil, exténuée après cette journée trop pleine d'émotions fortes. Il l'installa un peu mieux entre ses jambes pour que sa tête vienne se loger sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour, sous le regard bienveillant de Neal qui, dans le ciel, veillait à ce que personne ne vienne déranger ces deux jeunes gens qui avaient tant compté pour lui. Savoir que quelqu'un de confiance allait s'occuper de la femme de sa vie lui permettait de s'en aller en paix.


	9. We are infinite

Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce drabble, mais à la base je voulais écrire quelque chose à partir de la phrase "And in that moment, I swear... we are infinite." du film _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_.

* * *

><p>Le vent qui souffle dans mes cheveux, les vagues qui viennent me mouiller parfois, tout est parfait. Lorsque je navigue sur les océans, seul avec mon équipage et mon bateau, je suis pleinement heureux. Je me sens enfin totalement libre. Avec un grand sourire, je contemple le paysage face à moi et mes yeux se perdent rapidement dans ce bleu intense. Je les ferme alors pour mieux ressentir le sol se mouver sous mes pieds. Des mains viennent entourer ma taille et une tête se pose sur mon épaule. Je peux sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre mon cou, mais je ne réagis pas. Je me laisse simplement aller entre ces bras que je connais si bien. Nous restons ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans un bruit ni mouvement pendant de longues minutes, profitant simplement de l'instant présent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une douce pluie commence à émaner du ciel que je me décide à bouger sous les gémissements de protestation de ma partenaire qui voulait visiblement encore profiter de ce moment. C'est pourquoi je me retourne et la regarde avant de tendrement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Le beau temps revient rapidement alors que nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre. Je la prends à mon tour dans mes bras dans lesquels elle vient tout de suite se blottir, nos yeux fixant l'horizon sur lequel commence à se former un arc-en-ciel. Elle me glisse un doux <em>je t'aime<em> au creux de l'oreille, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. Et en cet instant, je le jure… nous sommes éternels.


	10. Save me

Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais voilà... Un petit truc écrit rapidement et plutôt brouillon suite au visionnage du trailer du 4x02. (Je pense que ça se voit qu'à la fin je n'avais plus d'idées et que je voulais absolument le terminer vite ahah, mais c'est qu'entre-temps j'ai eu une autre idée par rapport à cette histoire de « prison de glace ».)

* * *

><p>« <em>Emma !<em> »

La voix de Killian résonna contre les parois de glace qui l'entourait, sans autre réponse à son cri désespéré que son propre écho. La blancheur du lieu dans lequel il venait de pénétrer l'éblouit quelque peu et l'empêcha d'y voir clair durant un instant, le froid prenant part de tout son corps alors qu'il se trouvait à présent dans la cage de glace qu'avait construit Elsa et dont Emma était prisonnière. Il ne cessa de répéter son prénom, de plus en plus fort, d'un ton de plus en plus abattu alors qu'il cherchait à retenir ses sanglots et la peur qui l'envahissait à chaque instant passé dans le silence le plus complet.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'enfin le pirate fut parfaitement habitué à la luminosité du lieu, il aperçut une forme humaine recroquevillée sur elle-même, prise de spasmes violents. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà ses pas le menaient jusqu'à cette personne qui ne pouvait être qu'Emma. Il s'assit à ses côtés et, le plus délicatement possible, déposa son long manteau de cuir sur son corps afin de la réchauffer quelque peu. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage et ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer devant ce qui se présentait à lui : la jeune femme, les yeux entièrement clos, avait le teint blême et les lèvres bleuies par le froid qui s'était emparé de tout son corps. Le brun passa doucement les doigts de sa main valide contre la joue de sa bien-aimée et chuchota à son oreille :

« _Swan, love, réveille-toi, tout est terminé, je suis là…_ »

Il n'eut d'abord droit à aucune réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'après un long moment de silence pesant, la main d'Emma vienne frôler la sienne.

« _Killian,_ réussit-elle difficilement à articuler d'une voix presque inaudible tant elle était faible. _Killian…_ »

C'est lorsqu'il entendit son prénom que le pirate prit enfin l'initiative de bouger la blonde afin de la sortir de cet Enfer. Il avait d'abord pensé attendre les secours, mais il ne savait pas s'ils allaient bientôt arriver et il sentait la jeune femme trembler de plus en plus fort sous son toucher. Le plus doucement possible, il la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention que son manteau enveloppe bien tout son corps pour la garder le plus au chaud possible puis sortit de cette cage enneigée…

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un certain temps avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de la longue journée qu'elle venait de passer, et qu'elle se rende compte que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Le petit lit dans lequel elle se trouvait ainsi que le « <em>bip<em> » de la machine à ses côtés l'aidèrent à prendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital et non pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, comme elle l'avait d'abord imaginé.

Son attention fut rapidement reportée sur un poids qui semblait peser sur sa main et c'est alors seulement qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Killian, qui dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil juste à côté d'elle, les doigts de sa main valide entrelacés aux siens. Alors qu'elle bougea à peine afin de s'asseoir pour mieux le contempler – il paraissait si innocent ainsi – celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et un sourire illumina son visage dès lors qu'il vit sa princesse éveillée.

« _Swan, love, tu nous as fait tellement peur ! J'ai bien cru te perdre, cet après-midi…_ s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, geste qu'il avait eu si peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir effectuer.

– _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas,_ répondit simplement la Sauveuse tout en répondant à son baiser, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'était réellement inquiété pour elle – elle n'avait toujours pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie ainsi de son sort. »

Quand le pirate se détacha enfin d'elle, Emma put s'apercevoir que son crochet avait disparu, ainsi que sa prothèse. Elle planta alors ses yeux dans ceux azur de Killian qui cherchait à présent à fuir son regard, et le questionna :

« _Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

– _Oh, ça ?_ désigna d'un hochement de tête vers son bras meurtri Killian. _Ce n'est rien. Pour venir te sauver, il a fallu se débarrasser du bonhomme de neige géant que nous avions cru avoir détruit la dernière fois. Sous le coup de la panique, j'ai voulu utiliser mon crochet pour te défendre sauf que… il s'est cassé au contact de la glace._ »

La blonde resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais personne avant lui n'avait fait tant d'efforts pour lui venir en aide, ou simplement pour lui prouver à quel point on tenait à elle. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi patient. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que jamais avant elle ne s'était sentie si aimée, si heureuse ? C'est pourquoi, au lieu de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de rapprocher le brun d'elle et de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible. Enfin, elle finit par murmurer à son oreille, alors que sa tête reposait sur son épaule, prête à se rendormir – après tout, elle était encore assez faible suite aux événements de l'après-midi :

« _Promis, dès que je sors d'ici, je fais en sorte que tu retrouves une nouvelle main… Je te dois bien au moins ça._ »


	11. Frozen heart

Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'écris, et ça donne ce genre de choses...

* * *

><p>Il était là, devant elle. Glacé, sans bouger. Il ne respirait même plus, n'avait plus aucune lueur dans ses si beaux yeux bleus. Et elle, <em>elle<em>, devant cette vision, sentit son cœur se durcir tout autant que l'était en cet instant le corps sans vie de Killian.

A ses côtés, les parents de la jeune femme ne savaient que faire, ne savaient que dire. A quoi bon ? Aucun geste, aucun mot ne le ferait revenir. Il était condamné à passer le restant de ses jours en statut de neige. Et elle était condamnée à souffrir pour l'éternité.

Doucement, les larmes barrant son visage et rendant sa vue difficile, elle s'approcha de lui. Passa sa main le long de sa joue froide, si froide qu'elle ne put retenir un frisson à son contact. Ses doigts se déplacèrent lentement jusqu'à ses yeux grands ouverts mais vides, sa cicatrice, ses cheveux. Puis elle s'effondra à ses pieds, n'y tenant plus.

« _Killian… Killian, je… Je t'aime. Reviens, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi…_ »

Les mots sortaient sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait réussi à les prononcer. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait part de son amour au pirate – même s'il _savait_ à quel point elle tenait à lui. Quelle ironie qu'ils arrivent à passer la barrière de ses lèvres une fois le principal concerné incapable de les entendre.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal, comme si l'on enfonçait un couteau au plus profond de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Du jour, de l'heure, du lieu, des personnes à ses côtés qui n'osaient bouger pour la consoler. Ils sentaient bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Ou plutôt, qu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'est alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, le plus fort possible, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve dont elle allait se réveiller aux côtés de son compagnon qui la rassurerait et la prendrait dans ses bras. Mais tout ceci était bien réel, malheureusement.

Elsa fut la première à réagir, après de longues minutes de silence pesant. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Emma, et posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste se voulant réconfortant. Cette dernière ne réagit même pas. La Reine des Neiges prit alors la parole :

« _J'ai peut-être une solution pour le ramener à la vie, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche…_ »

Ces simples mots attirèrent l'attention de la blonde qui se retourna enfin, le regard humide. D'un geste de la main, elle tenta de sécher ses larmes et d'une voix pleine de sanglots, demanda :

« _Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

– _J'ai malheureusement eu à faire à un cas du même genre avec ma sœur quelques années auparavant. Il paraîtrait que s__eul __un geste d'amour __pur et sincère peut dégeler __un cœur __de glace__. Peut-être…_ »

Le regard de la blonde s'illumina en un instant, avant de s'assombrir tout aussi tôt, le doute prenant part de tout son être. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait sincèrement Killian, mais était-ce suffisant pour le sauver ? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si tout ceci échouait. Mais s'en voudrait encore plus de ne pas avoir tenté. C'est pourquoi elle se leva, posa ses yeux sur l'homme toujours immobile et inanimé face à elle, inspira un grand coup et prit ce corps sans vie entre ses bras, laissant la froideur de celui-ci la parcourir toute entière. Ses larmes, chaudes perles salées, coulaient le long de la glace et venait s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Après un dernier regard, elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles bleuies et glacées de son partenaire, murmurant entre deux baisers, les yeux clos :

« _Reviens-moi… J'ai compris, ça y est, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de te faire attendre… Je suis prête à vraiment m'investir dans une relation avec toi à présent, mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles… S'il-te-plaît…_ »

C'est ainsi que peu à peu, la statue se mit à fondre et que la jeune femme put sentir des bras entourer sa taille et qu'on répondait à son baiser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à face avec un Killian plus vivant et souriant que jamais. Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement et elle se jeta dans les bras de son partenaire, si heureuse et soulagée. Autour d'eux, les habitants de Storybrooke regardaient la scène avec bonheur. Une fois détaché de son étreinte, le pirate attrapa le bras de la blonde et, de son habituel sourire charmeur, la questionna :

« _Alors comme ça, je t'ai manqué ?_ »

(Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire entre deux sanglots – de joie, cette fois – et frappa gentiment le brun à l'épaule avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion, collée à lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser s'en aller de peur de le perdre à nouveau.)


	12. Bring me to life

/!\ Spoilers trailer 4x08. /!\

* * *

><p>"Ne fais pas ça !"<p>

Le cri de détresse de Killian s'éleva à travers les murs de la station du shérif tandis qu'Emma s'apprêtait à boire le contenu de la potion que lui avait donnée Rumplestilskin. A l'entente de sa voix, la jeune femme se stoppa nette dans son geste sans pour autant se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Elle lui répondit simplement, d'un ton empli de tristesse et de détresse :

"Laisse-moi. Je dois le faire avant que je ne blesse encore quelqu'un à qui je tiens.

– Love, tu ne feras de mal à personne, je te le promets. Tu peux réussir à contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu l'as même déjà fait par le passé. Ne laisse pas ce… ce monstre te manipuler ainsi et te faire croire de telles inepties.

– Ce _monstre_, comme tu dis, me ressemble pourtant bien plus que n'importe qui ici. Toi-même m'a confondue avec elle lorsque j'ai détruit le mur, l'autre jour."

Les mots de la blonde vinrent s'infiltrer directement dans le cœur du pirate comme des aiguilles tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, honteux. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, de l'avoir blessée malgré lui au moment où ce dont elle avait le plus besoin était du réconfort. Il releva cependant la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées de son esprit – il devait rester fort, pour elle, pour l'aider à s'en sortir – et fit un pas en sa direction. Cette dernière, qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardé depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'entendit s'approcher et le menaça d'un geste, rapprochant la fiole de son visage.

"Ne bouge surtout pas !

– Emma, souffla simplement Killian en même temps qu'il s'arrêta net. Ce n'est pas la magie de cette femme qui fait d'elle un monstre. C'est ce pour quoi elle l'utilise, ses intentions de détruire la ville et ses habitants, la façon qu'elle a de vouloir te manipuler et te faire douter de toi qui la rendent ainsi. Ce n'est pas ce dont tu es fait qui détermine qui tu es, mais ce que tu choisis de faire avec ce que tu as. Ta magie a sauvé un royaume entier, plusieurs fois. Elle nous a permis de revenir dans le présent lorsque nous étions coincés dans le passé. Ne vois-tu pas que tu es tout l'opposé de cette femme, que tu es bien loin d'être un monstre mais plutôt notre ange gardien à tous ?"

Lorsque le silence prit à nouveau place dans la pièce, Emma se tourna enfin et posa son regard mouillé par des larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement sur celui de l'homme face à elle. Elle put lire à l'intérieur de celui-ci la sincérité de ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer. _Elle n'était pas un monstre._ Il le pensait vraiment, le lui avait annoncé sans une once de doute. Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit, mêlés à ceux de la Reine des Neiges, de la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait fait du mal à son père, du ton rassurant d'Henry lorsque lui aussi avait essayé de la rassurer quelques heures auparavant, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa tête lui faisait mal tant elle réfléchissait, les yeux à présent fixés sur la petite bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours précieusement entre ses doigts. Killian profita de ce moment pour faire un pas de plus dans sa direction. Puisqu'elle ne réagit pas, il continua, jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés. Il posa sa main valide sur son bras afin de lui montrer qu'il voulait être présent pour elle, qu'il la soutenait, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever la tête en sa direction. Cette fois, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues rosies.

"Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas comme tous les autres l'ont fait avant toi ? Tu devrais t'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je risque de te faire du mal, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

– Ce qui me fait du mal, Swan, c'est de te voir ainsi, _brisée_. Je te connais et je sais que tu ne me blesseras jamais, ni quiconque dans cette ville. Si je ne m'enfuis pas, c'est parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller sans toi. Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Pourquoi m'en irais-je alors que le seul endroit où je me sens pleinement heureux est à tes côtés ? Maintenant, pose cette potion, nous trouverons un moyen moins radical pour que tu puisses contrôler tes pouvoirs. Elsa y est parvenue, tu peux toi aussi y arriver et je suis certain qu'elle acceptera de t'aider. Fais-moi confiance.

– _Je… __Je t'aime…__"_

La phrase était sortie toute seule de la bouche d'Emma entre deux sanglots, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, de façon presque inaudible. Cependant elle n'échappa pas au brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration et considéra ceci comme une invitation à s'approcher davantage. Il prit l'objet des mains de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire sans protester, le jeta dans la poubelle qui se trouvait non loin de là et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible tout contre lui alors que leurs deux cœurs battaient fort dans leur poitrine.

"Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Killian à l'oreille de sa belle tandis que celle-ci se décontractait petit à petit dans son étreinte."

Et c'est ainsi, aux côtés de cet homme qui comptait tant pour elle, qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait peut-être raison. Peut-être n'était-elle pas un monstre. Peut-être allait-elle s'en sortir.

_Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu ne comprends pas._

_Toi et moi, nous nous comprenons._

Il l'aimait. Et, grâce à lui, grâce à sa présence à ses côtés, elle pouvait s'en sortir. Après tout, l'amour n'était-il pas la magie la plus puissante qui existait ?

(Plus tard, lorsqu'elle dû sauver Killian d'un sort qui lui avait été jeté grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle le remercia de tout son être de l'avoir empêchée de commettre la terrible erreur de s'en débarrasser à jamais, sans quoi elle aurait dû lui dire adieux et tirer un trait sur son bonheur. Peut-être pensait-il réellement qu'elle était l'ange gardien de cette ville, mais ce dont elle était sûre est qu'il était son ange gardien à elle.)


End file.
